Core A, the Administrative and Data Management/Biostatistics &Bioinformatics core will continue to serve all three Projects and Cores B&C over all five years of the Program. The goals of the Core include: will maximize efficient use of investigator time by tracking expenses and supplies, facilitating preparation of manuscripts and correspondence to the NHLBI regarding the Program Project, ordering and receiving supplies, arranging equipment repair and compliance with institutional requirements, organizing meetings of the executive committee (Project and Core Leaders), the entire group (including presentations from the Columbia group and outside speakers), meetings of the Internal Advisory Board, and meetings of the External Advisory Board. The will continue to provide a cohesive and well-structured mechanism for tracking mice and data management, and strong biostatistical support. Drs. Huilin Li and Richard Friedman will lead the efforts in Data Management and Biostatistics &Bioinformatics, respectively.